


Dance the Night Away

by CelestialVoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ballroom Dancing, Boys Kissing, Dancing, First Dance, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: In the spur of the moment, Harry asks Draco to the Yule Ball. It turns out to be a night he’ll never forget.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 437





	Dance the Night Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveyProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyProphet/gifts).



Maybe it was the high of winning the quidditch match, maybe it was the stress of the Triwizard Tournament, maybe it was just sheer stupidity and blind courage, but it didn’t take any convincing from Ron for Harry to walk over to Draco and ask him to the Yule Ball.

Draco seemed stunned, looking a Harry with a shocked expression. He regained his composure quickly though and sneered, “Very funny, Potter.”

“I’m serious,” Harry insisted. “Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?”

The same confused expression returned to Draco’s face.

Harry’s heart hammered against his ribs as he waited for Draco’s response.

“Alright,” Draco agreed. “I’ll meet you out the front of the Great Hall.”

Without another word, he turned and walked away, leaving Harry in shock as he realised what he’d done.

Harry and Ron stood outside the Great Hall, waiting for their dates.

A short moment later, Ginny and Luna came over.

Ginny had convinced Ron to ask Luna to the Ball because she didn’t want to be the only third year there since she said yes to Neville. Ron had agreed; he and Luna were friends after all, and both of them were there to just have fun.

Luna wore a high-low dress that sat around her knees at the front and reached the floor at the back, the fabric a light blue at the top before fading to lilac and then to a soft orange, like a sunset. The dress was covered in the black silhouettes of embroidered flowers and light beading. She wore a delicate black beaded necklace that one of the other Ravenclaws had given her for the night. Her long blonde hair was tied up and decorated with flowers that matched the colours of her dress.

Ron offered her a friendly smile.

“You look lovely,” he said.

Luna smiled back at him.

“You look nice too,” she said. “So do you, Harry.”

Harry snapped out of his daze, tearing his eyes away from where he’d been anxiously watching the stairs.

“Oh, uh… thank you,” he stammered looking down at himself.

He wore a simple black suit jacket, dress pants and a smoky-grey shirt. A silver pocket square with a white trim brightened the look a little. He had intended to wear a tie, but it kept choking him. So instead, he’d buttoned up the top of his dress shirt and pinned a collar chain across the front of his shirt. The studs that were pinned to his collar were silver stag heads with a turquoise gemstone in each of them. The chain was his father’s; a gift from an old friend apparently.

He cleaned up nice, despite the tousled mess of his untameable brown hair.

“Did you really ask Draco Malfoy to the Ball?” Luna asked, a hint of confusion in her voice.

“Yeah, I did,” Harry replied.

“Why?”

“Because I, um…” His voice trailed off as he struggled to come up with a reason.

Why _did_ he ask Draco to the Ball? Because he wanted to—the reason was as simple as that. And yet, he couldn’t put it into words.

He looked back over to the stairs, his heart skipping a beat and his breath catching in his throat as he looked at the young man who slowly made his way down the staircase.

Draco wore a pale blue suit; the jacket fitted to his body, complimenting his slim figure. The suit was completed by matching pants and a vest in the same colour. Underneath it, he wore a white shirt. The look was finished off by a black tie and a boutonnière made of a white rose and a sprig of baby’s breath was pinned to his lapel.

His silvery blonde hair had been sleeked back, drawing attention to his grey eyes.

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He watched, breathless as Draco walked over to their side.

“Oh,” Luna said quietly, looking at Harry’s bewitched expression. “That’s why.”

“Potter,” Draco greeted.

“Malfoy,” Harry replied by instinct.

“There you are,” Professor McGonagall’s voice rang out as she wove her way through the gathered students and over to them. “Mr Potter, I need you and your partner to accompany me to where the champions are gathered.”

Harry nodded. He turned to look at Draco.

The corner of Draco’s lips turned up in a coy smile as he nodded his head towards the direction in which Professor McGonagall was heading. “Shall we?”

The Great Hall was filled with students, all watching as the champions and their partners entered; Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies, Viktor Krum and Hermione, and Harry and Draco.

Harry’s eyes drifted around the large Hall, taking in the sight.

The decorations were beautiful: the Hall looked as if it were made of ice, the pillars shimmering in the light. Chandeliers hung overhead, decorated with strings of glass beads that looked like crystal and hung like icicles. The illusion of snowflakes fell around them, but it wasn’t cold.

The magical wonder of the moment quickly disappeared as he realised everyone’s eyes were on him.

As they passed, people turned to look at them, the room filling with a buzz of hushed whispers as people watched them.

Harry swallowed hard against the lump in his throat, his heart pounding in his chest. He drew in steady breaths, trying to calm his racing heart, but it didn’t work.

He felt a gentle squeeze on his arm and turned his head to look at Draco who walked beside him with his arm looped through Harry’s.

“Breathe,” he whispered softly, his voice quiet enough that only Harry could hear.

“Everyone’s looking,” Harry whispered, his voiced scratching at his dry throat as the champions stepped into the cleared space of the dance floor, taking their places.

Draco stepped in front of him, taking his place to dance. His stormy grey eyes were kind as he said, “Ignore them. Just keep your eyes on me.”

“But they’re all watching."

“Just look at me,” Draco encouraged. “Right now, it’s you and me. No one else is here. Just us.”

Harry took a step forward, settling his hand on Draco’s waist and the other on his shoulder—the way they had been taught in the dance classes.

“I don’t know how to dance,” Harry admitted.

Draco let out a quiet chuckle. He pulled Harry close against him and Harry didn’t resist, feeling secure in Draco’s hold.

“Follow my lead,” Draco said.

The music began and he took a step back, one to the side, one step forward and to the side again; just like they were taught. The movements were a little stiff at first, but slowly, they became more fluid. Harry followed Draco’s lead, slowly turning in circles as Draco guided him across the dance floor. They fell into a rhythm, moving as the melody guided them.

The lights that shimmered on the glass decorations reflected in their eyes, lighting up Draco’s eyes like glass, revealing soft hues of blue and green.

Harry didn’t look away; he didn’t look at his feet or at the faces in the crowd, all he could look at was Draco.

The gazes of all those around them melted away as Harry stared into Draco’s eyes.

It was just the two of them.

Draco guided him across the dance floor, moving swiftly and elegantly. When the others lifted their female partners, Harry and Draco spun quickly on the spot, twirling each other around and laughing at how ridiculous it must have looked.

As the melody slowed and the song began to fade into the next, they slowed to a halt, ending the dance as the song did.

The stepped back from each other and bowed politely.

The Great Hall filled with the sound of applause.

“There,” Draco whispered. “That wasn’t so bad.”

Harry chuckled breathlessly, bowing his head slightly to hide his bashful smile.

“Care for another dance?” Draco asked as the music began to play again.

“Sure,” Harry replied, stepping back into Draco’s arms.

One by one, others began to filter onto the dance floor: Ginny and Neville, Ron and Luna, Fred and Angelina, even Dumbledore and McGonagall.

The dance floor began to fill up, setting Harry at ease; he felt sheltered, lost among those dancing.

Draco guided Harry’s hand to his waist, settling his hand on Harry’s shoulders as they began to dance to the melody of the music.

Harry noticed a few others step onto the dance floor and start dancing, but many others hesitated; lingering and watching on. Only, this time, the hiss of their whispers didn’t reach Harry.

It was just him and Draco.

He doesn’t know how long they danced for, but during one song, Draco rested his forehead against Harry’s and Harry wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but he didn’t want to break that moment.

They danced for most of the night.

Harry took in little bits of what was happening – Fred had switched dance partners several times, eve dancing with his little sister; Ron and Luna were having fun, dancing in their own way. But it all seemed so distant; all Harry could focus on was Draco.

As the evening began to wind down, Harry suddenly realised that his feet ached from dancing so much.

“I could use some fresh air,” Draco said.

“I’ll walk with you,” Harry offered.

The two of them snuck out of the Ball, making their way down the hallways and out into the castle grounds.

The cool air was a welcome relief, filling their lungs with the sweet smell of the damp earth.

The full moon hung overhead, illuminating everything with a silvery glow. Lanterns and candles hung along the walls and outdoor hallways of the castle, keeping the darkness at bay as they slowly wandered across the dew-dampened grass.

“Are you worried?” Draco asked after a while, his voice breaking the silence.

“About what?”

“The tournament.”

“Oh… yeah,” Harry admitted, dropping his gaze.

Draco turned and took a step closer, standing in front of Harry.

He reached forward, cupping Harry’s cheeks in his gentle hands and tilting the young man’s head up. He met Harry’s gaze, looking deep into the dark brown depths. He leant forward, closing the space between them and bringing his lips to Harry’s in a deep kiss.

Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as he weakened in Draco’s hold.

He reached up and gently cupped Draco’s face in his hands, encouraging him.

Draco set his hand on Harry’s hip, pinning the young man back against the counter and pressing his body against Harry’s. He tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss.

Harry let his breath fall from his lungs as his shoulders dropped, feeling himself melt into Draco’s warmth.

Draco drew back slowly, resting his forehead against Harry’s.

And for a moment, Harry wanted o apologise, to say ‘sorry’ for making Draco uncomfortable, but his thoughts were interrupted by Draco’s soft voice.

“You’re going to do fine,” Draco whispered as if he were willing the words to be true. “You’re going to be alright.”

Harry slowly opened his eyes, meeting Draco’s gaze. He could see the swirling emotions in his grey irises rolling in like dark storm clouds.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Harry admitted. “I don’t think I can win the tournament.”

“Then promise me you’ll do everything you can to survive,” Draco pleaded.

Harry couldn’t help but smile. “I promise.”

A small smirk turned up the corners of Draco’s lips. He leant forward, bringing their lips together again.

This time, the kiss was more tender, more meaningful. It was as if he were trying to hold onto this moment, and Harry couldn’t blame him; he didn’t want to let go either.

Draco drew back slowly.

“You should get some rest before the Tournament begins tomorrow,” Draco said quietly. He stepped back, heading back towards the stone archway that led back inside the castle. He paused for a moment, turning back to Harry. “Potter?”

Harry turned to face him. “Yeah?”

“I had a nice time tonight.”

Harry smiled. “So did I.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
